American Students
by Mad Mallymkun
Summary: Normal Monday is interrupted by Ms. Mason's announcement. Fluff. Rated T for deep kissing, mild-ish swearing. REVIEW! bY eVanGelINe sHAdoW.


Title Of Story: American Students.

Summary: Normal Monday is interrupted by Ms. Mason's announcement. Fluff. Rated T for deep kissing, mild-ish swearing. REVIEW! bY eVanGelINe sHAdoW.

A/N: Hi guys! Evan here doing ANOTHER story. I might change the name though. My new favourite name is Taylor Brooke.

Title Of Chapter: New Students?

Ms. Rachel Mason was arranging an assembly. All the classes sat down on the chairs and benches and floor. Rachel Mason walked up to center.

"Good Morning Waterloo Road. I have some very exciting things to tell you. Some of our Yr 10's have been sent to an American school. Like a transfer program. There will be a total of 4 students but they are very intelligent. They will be in yr 11. They have been very developed. I would like the Yr 11's to stay back to meet them. You may leave." As the students piled out, the Yr 11's stayed. Including Finn, Amy, Josh and Siobhan. 4 students came from behind the red rough curtain.

"Ok Yr 11's. These are the American students. This is Tyler," She pointed to a boy with shaggy blond hair over his piercing green eyes. He had pale skin and he looked like he didn't want to be there. " This is his twin, Taylor," she pointed to the girl next to him who had blonde hair, messy for a girl and sea blue eyes. They were both tall. Tyler was handsome for his age as Taylor was beautiful her for age. "This is Haven," She pointed to a black girl with braided black hair and chocolate eyes. She was tall and slender. "And this is Shyne." She pointed to a messy brown haired boy who was tall. He glared at Finn who wouldn't stop staring at Taylor and Haven. The look was a sort of 'Touch them, you die.' His blue eyes glinted.

"Ok Ms. Mason, we will look after these guys. Right?" Josh said.

"Ok, just be warned, we stick together." Tyler said.

"Ok, Finn, you take Taylor. Amy you take Shyne. Josh with Haven and Siobhan with Tyler." The groups separated and Ms. Mason sighed. Maybe chosing those four wasn't a good idea. I mean The Kids were good but the waterloo kids, maybe not a good idea.

With Tyler and Siobhan.

"Ok so this is the Library. Do you like reading?" Siobhan asked.

"No so Piss off!" Tyler groaned.

"Excuse me? Don't give me that crap!" They stayed silent and continued to walk through the school.

With Taylor and Finn.

"Hey Mr Mead!" Finn taunted. The angry teacher turned to Mr Sharkky.

"Sharkky! Your Late!" Finn sighed and tutted. He pointed to Taylor and laughed. He turned on his heel and left the classroom. They both burst out laughing when they left.

With Shyne and Amy,

"So, you single?" Amy asked. They already finished the school and were playing 20 questions.

"Yes but I have my eye on 2 girls." Shyne pulled a face.

"Who?"

"My turn. Why do you like Finn?"

"I don't. I was pregnant with Finn's kid when I had a miscarriage. Ive been scared Ill be alone if I get pregnant with his kid. Hell, Finn." They both sighed.

"Taylor and you."

"What?" Amy raised an eyebrow at Shyne.

"Your question. I like you and Taylor. But you more." Shyne blushed beneath the messy brown hair. Amy smirked.

"Close your eyes."

"Wha?" But he was cut off by a kiss from Amy.

With Josh and Haven….well, in basic, they were heavily making out. No need for details.

**11am**

All of the students were at the Semi-Hall, confined to them ONLY.

"Ok guys. We have to show the guys how we have fun." Finn raised his eyebrows. Josh chuckled.

"That's Finn language for trouble." That earned a playful hit by Finn and suddenly they were play fighting. Haven sighed and looked at Taylor. Taylor stood up. The boys were biting now so she pulled them apart by there hair and pulled on there noses.

"Stop." She had to say before they apologised. Taylor sighed and sat next to Tyler who put his arm round her.

"Finn, umm, I have something to say. Me and Shyne are together. We know we've only known each other for 2-4 hours but we are in love." Finn scrunched up his nose.

"ok. Fair enough because _**I **_like someone else too." No-one but Taylor noticed his arm snake over Taylor. She smiled.

Haven and Josh looked at each other before leaving for another Make Out Session. Shyne and Amy stayed in the room but went to the corner to kiss.

Finn stared at Taylor before they kissed.

Siobhan and Shyne were just awkward.

A/N: What do you think? No flames.

I know about how Josh and Siobhan and Finn and Amy are together but it will spice everything up!

Evangeline Shadow


End file.
